heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Look Back
: We all imagine the agents of our destiny, capable of determining our own fate. But have we truly any choice in when we rise, or when we fall? Or does force larger than ourselves bid us our direction? Is it evolution that takes us by the hand? Does science point our way, or is it God who intervenes, keeping us safe? ''- Mohinder (Voice-over)''' Overview We see Peter once again leaning forward from the roof of a building, as he falls he is caught halfway down by his brother Nathan, who struggles to hold on to him, however, they each lose their grip and Peter plummets to the ground and suddenly Peter wakes up in a hospital. Peter wakes from his sleep and asks Nathan what happened. Nathan reminds Peter of his jump and attempts to make him believe it was a suicidal jump. Peter denies it and remember how Nathan flew. Nathan claims he climbed the fire escape and that the rest is crazy talk. Claire remembers rescuing the man from the train derailment fire as she stares at a newspaper who head articles is that same fire. Her Father is shown behind her cooking. She asks to ask him something and he claims he already knows it's about her real parents. He asks why and she states she's curious. He worries it's an adult decision and asks her to keep life easy. She claims cheerleading is hard work. Mohinder enters his apartment, as he proceeds to get comfortable and relax, he notices a man. The man is seen under a table. Mohinder then grabs a ceramic elephant nearby to use as a weapon, he cautiously approaches him. As he gets close the man comes out and claims to be an exterminator, Mohinder notices that his phone line has been tampered with. When the man realizes he can't fool him he attacks him however Mohinder manages to avoid it and strikes the man's leg causing him to fall to the floor. Mihinder begins to interrogate him, however the man fights back and pulls out a gun. He then proceeds to leave and Mohinder chases after him. As they run out, the man crashes into a young woman, causing him to drop his gun, giving Mohinder the opportunity to jump him. The woman pick up the man's gun, she proceeds to point it at them they both try to explain however she points out that the "exterminator" has a gun holster. He quickly pushes Mohinder on her and makes his escape. Mohinder thanks her and introduces himself, she remarks that he must be the professors son. Hiro stands in the subway one second and the next is in Times Square in New York. As he gazes up at the building he yells in joy. He then proceeds to explore the streets. A 9th Wonders comic book catches his attention which he then proceeds to examine. The man states that he cannot read it without paying, Hiro hands him 1000 yen,and then quickly runs off. After running a fair distance, he stops to look at the comic book and realizes that it is telling his story. He then finds out that the comic books is written by a paintor name Isaac Mendez. Isaac Mendez lies in a bed in his apartment, Simone then proceeds to care for him. He explains how he had a vision of New York exploding. Simone argues that he can't paint the future and that it's his drug addiction. She claims he'll die if he continues and asks him to choose between her or that. Claire is flirting with a jock however another girl is attempting to intervene. Claire is approached by Zach who attempts to warn her, but she doesn't pay attention. The principal then states a firefighter would like to speak with her and her friend. Niki Sanders wakes to a message of her son asking her to pick him up and finds the two dead men in her garage dead, one even torn in half. As she takes the camera that was being used to record her, she glaces at the mirror. Her reflection, bloody, proceeds to place finger over her lips and says "Shh", suggesting her to keep this a secret. Niki proceeds to take the camera and leaves her garage, locking it. She takes off in her car, as she rushes to pick up Micah, she talks to him on the phone assuring him that she's on her way to pick him up. After hanging up she glaces at the camera scared of what it may reveal. At a stop light, she gains the courage to pick it up, and watches the video. When it shows her being hit she flinches angrily, as it continues the picture shows only static and in the background you can hear their bodies being torn apart, blood vessels bursting and their cries of pain. Niki hears a cellphone ring and then realizes everything has changed. She is no longer holding the camera but a cellphone instead, she is now wearing different clothes, her hair is different. She gets out of the car to realize she is no longer at the stop light, but in a vacant parking lot of an airport. She then answers her cellphone to discover from Micah that it's been four hours already. Niki arrives at Tina's house where she finds Micah and Tina waiting for her outside. Tina scolds her for making Micah wait so long. Niki apologizes to Micah and asks him to wait for her in the car. Niki explains to Tina how Linderman sent two thugs to get his money and that they are now dead on the floor of her garage. Tina asks how and Niki said she might have killed them. She explains how she's been feeling and about her reflection. Tina suggests it might be D.L., however Niki doesn't think so. Tina urges Niki call the cops, but Niki says she needs to cover her tracks and run. She then leaves with Micah. At his apartment Mohinder tries to tamper with the phone line. The woman asks why someone would want to tap "Papa Suresh's" phone. Mohinder is confused when she calls his father that. She explains that his father told her to call him that after butchering his name on a number of occasions. Mohinder says he doesn't know why someone would want to tap his phone and recollects a man in his apartment back in India. She then suggests asking his father, he then informs her that he is dead and is suprised to find that she didn't know. She then explains that they were really good friends, talking about his research and having dinner together. She informs him she had bought him a book as a gift. She also tells him that he told her someone was following him. Mohinder then asks her to tell him everything that his father had ever told her about research. Back at Union Wells High Claire stands in line along with a group of other cheerleaders as a police officer informs them that the man that Claire saved wanted to thank the person who rescued him and ask them to come forward. Another police officer points out that he thinks it was Claire, as they ask Claire where she was yesterday, her friend comes forward and claims she was the hero. They then congratulate her as an honorary firefighter, the rest of the squad gathers around her to cheer. Claire approaches the police officer and asks how the man is, he informs her that he has burns and lung damage but is alive and happy to be. Later as the football players practice, Claire walks with Zach across the field. Claire complains about all the attention her friend, who's name is revealed to be Jackie, is receiving. Zach attempts once more to inform claire about something, telling her that the tape of her attempting to kill herself is gone. Just then a football player rams Claire to the ground. They both fall to the floor, he rolls away safely, but Claire is shown to have broken and twisted her neck 360 degrees around however, luckily, Zach was the only one who noticed. She quickly regenerates and relocates her neck. The football player then helps her up asks if she's alright she says she's ok and proceeds to tell everyone else the same. She then tells Zach that they have to find the tape. Niki and Micah arrive at their house and Micah expresses how he doesn't want to go on vacation, however Niki says they have no choice. Micah asks Niki what's going on but Niki tells him to trust her. She then asks him to go pack while she takes care of something in the garage. Micah asks why their house is wrecked which Niki once again answers by asking him to trust her. Niki proceeds to unlock the garage, when she opens it she discovers the mess has been cleaned up and her studio has been packed up. She spots a set of keys hanging from a string in the middle of the garage and proceeds to grabs then. As she hold they keys in her hand she catches her reflection in the mirror. The reflection however has a different stance, more confident and stares at a car parked across the street. Niki looks at the car, then at the keys and quickly leaves and closes the garage. She approaches the the car and gets in. She puts the key in the ignition to find that they fit, she checks the glove compartment to find the vehicles registrations forms. It's revealed that the car, had been registered in her name several months ago. Niki flips the form over to reveal a heart-shaped note telling her to check the trunk and follow the map. Niki gets out of the car and goes to check the trunk, she opens it to find the dead bodies of the two thugs with a map on top. Niki, shaken and panicked, takes the map and closes the trunk. In the hospital Peter sits in his bed drawing on a pad. His drawing depicts two stick men, one wearing a tie and another hovering a few feet off the ground. His mother interrupts by tapping on the glass wall. She comes in to speak to him and asks him to explain himself, Peter says he can't. Angela claims his father had comitted suicide and not of a heart attack. She explains his father had been diagnosed of major depressive disorder when he was 23. She also explains they agreed not to tell Peter since it was hereditary and how Peter was very sensitive. Peter asks why she's telling him then and she tells him it starts with dilusions of grandeur. She then tells him that he was always her favorite and can't afford to lose him. Hiro arrives at Isaac's apartment and rings the doorbell but no one answers He knocks and finds the door open, he goes in calling for "Mr. Isaac." As he explores his apartment he comes across another comic book page Isaac was apparently working on where Hiro is depicted in shock. He then notices a trail of blood and decides to follow it. He finds a gun on the floor and proceeds to pick it up. He continus following the blood trail calling for "Mr.Isaac" only softer this time. He finally reaches the end where he find Isaac's body lying on the floor with the top of his head cut off and his brain removed. As Hiro stands there in shock, a group of men rush into the room with guns who tell him to freeze and drop his weapon, then hiro faints. At a house surrounded by police cars, two police officers discuss their job, one claims that he want to do more and help. A car arrives and two women come out, the other police officer informs him he failed another exam. The other police officer the begins to hear a little girl's voice asking not to hurt her, the other asks him if anything is wrong but receives no reponse. The other police officer follows the voice into the house. Inside the two women discuss the crime scene, one mentions a suspect name, Sylar. It's shown that a man and woman were killed, the man frozen solid with his head sawn off and the woman pinned a few feet high off the ground to the wall of a staircase with knives. They state that their daughter is nowhere to be found. The police officer still following the voice in his head, is noticed and is told he's not supposed to be in there. He motions to silence her as he approaches the staircase and discovers a door, he opens it and finds a little girl in a corner. He urges her to come out telling her she's safe she refuses but eventually comes out. Back at his apartment, Mohinder explains his father's research to the woman. The phone rings and a messages plays. the woman notes there are more messages. She then yells out "Oh my god Mohinder" Mohinder thinks she's talking to him but she reveals that his father had named his pet lizard, Mohinder also. She notes that he's missing, they both begin to search and the messages on Chandra 's anwering machine play, one includes Nathan asking to vote for him in the election. Then a message plays where a man begins to talks but is interrupted when his father picks up and tells him to leave him alone, the man then says he can't control the hunger, he claims he made him that way, Chandra then tells him it's over and hangs up. Mohinder then recalls the tape he found of his father and a man named Sylar, he says his father believed he was patient zero. Just then a books falls to the floor. The woman goes to inspects it and finds a lizard atop the bookshelf. She then places him in his tank but discovers a portable hard drive hidden in it. Mohinder plugs it into his laptop to find a code that he claims is a way to find human with abilities. He claims that's the reason why his father's dead and how he must finish what he started. Back at the crime scene the Police officer stands over a pool, the two female agents aproach him refer to him as Parkman, they ask how he knew where to find the little girl, he claims he heard her whisper. They notice he's unnerved and asks if he has to go anywhere. He lies about a therapy session with his wife. The he hears them think he's worthless, they claim he got lucky and to cut him loose. As he walks away the other woman questions him about his exams and proceeds to accuse him of committing the crime and staging the whole thing in order to seem like a hero. He denies it, saying it was Sylar, suprised the woman asks how he knew that name. He says he heard it from her and she arrests him. Niki drives the red cadillac at night along a road using the map as a guide. She arrives at her destination where she finds a shovel, on the side of the road, sticking out of the sand. She gets out of her car and tucks Micah in who is sleeping on the seat of the car. She then proceeds to grab the shovel and dig a hole, as she digs she hits something, she uses her hands to dig up what seems to be a skeleton... Claire's father (The strange man with the horn rimmed glasses) sits in his study looking at a tape player, when Claire walks in, he closes it and adresses her. He informs Claire that he has requested a meeting with her real parents, however it will take a while. They share a father-daughter moment and then Claire leaves. He opens the player once again and we then find out he has the tape of her attempted suicides. Peter is once again on the rooftop however he sits, waiting. The door behind him opens and Nathan shows up. Peter asks Nathan if he knew about their father's depression and why he didn't tell him. Nathan tells him he has his secrets. Peter stands up and Nathan begins to get worried and asks him to leave with him. Peter tells him to confess what happened when he jumped. He threatens to jump off if Nathan doesn't admit he flew. Nathan finally confesses that they both flew, how he tried to save him but couldn't hold on to him, he told him he lost control and they both fell and that before they hit the ground Peter flew. Peter doesn't believe him and begins approaching him claiming Nathan's only telling him what he wants to hear. Nathan then signals to Peter's feet. It's shown that Peter is standing a few feet off the ground, flying. Once he realizes however, he falls down. Happily, he hugs his big brother, he tries to talk but Nathan shushed him and continues to embrace him, however he doesn't seem to thrilled about what happened. We then see Peter's sketch once again, depicting what just happened. Back at Isaacs apartment we see Hiro as he talks with police officers about what happened. As they question him Hiro claims he teleported to New York. Hiro tells them to call his friend who will clear everything up. They then call his friend in Japan, he says that he hasn't seen Hiro in almost five weeks. Hiro then looks at his watch which says October 2 but the police show him their newspaper that says November 8. A sudden boom is heard which causes eveyone to look out the window. Hiro looks out the window and sees an apocalyptic explosion destroying the city, he shuts his eyes and then appears once again on the subway train. Revealing he had actually time traveled to the future and back. : ''For all his bluster, it is a sad province of man that he cannot choose his trials. He can only choose how he will stand when the call of destiny comes, hoping that he'll have the courage to answer. - Mohinder (Voice-over) Starring * Santiago Cabrera as Isaac Mendez * Tawny Cypress as Simone Deveaux * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Ali Larter as Nikki Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli Guest Starring * Clea DuVall as Audrey Hanson * Nora Zehetner as Eden McCain * Christine Rose as Angela Petrelli * Stacy Haiduk as Elisa Thayer * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Richard Steinmetz as Detective * Matt Lanter as Brody Mitchum * Danielle Savre as Jackie Wilcox * Thomas Dekker as Zach * Deidre Quinn as Tina * and Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet Co-Starring * Brian Tarantina as Weasel * Russell B. McKenzie as Beat Cop * Tadao Tomomatsu as Detective Furakowa * Dennis Chavis as Newsie * Karl T. Wright as Principal Marks * Ian Quinn as Fireman * Carl Ciarfalio as Jumpsuit * Josh Clark as Sheriff * Adair Tishler as Molly Walker * Jim Devoti as Cop Trivia * This episode actually aired in the United States on the day that Hiro claimed it was when talking to the police. New Heroes * Matt Parkman - Telepathy * Sylar - Intuitive Aptitude References ru:Не оглядывайся назад 102